Trailers have utility for transporting various materials and objects. For example, boats and other watercraft can be transported on trailers. The structural elements of a trailer can be made of many different materials. Frequently, trailers are made of steel components. Steel is strong and relatively cost efficient. However, steel is subject to damage from corrosion.
To protect against corrosion, trailers frequently are provided with a protective coating. For example, a coating of paint may be applied to protect a trailer made of steel from corrosion. The coating of paint prevents moisture from reaching the surface of the metal where is may cause corrosion. The coating of paint may also protect the steel from compounds that may enhance corrosion such as road salt and the like.
However, protective finishes can be breached, leaving parts of the trailer unprotected. For example, as trailers are pulled over roadways, the surfaces of may be hit with roadway debris. Small stones may be kicked up by the tires and chip off pieces of the protective finish. Other sorts of roadway debris may also come in contact with the protective finish and damage it. In addition, the protective finish may be breached through physical contact of the boat trailer with other objects. For example, other objects may contact the trailer when a boat is loaded or unloaded from the trailer.
Protective finishes on trailers also serve an aesthetic purpose. The finishes may be colored to match the intended cargo, such as the particular boat, or may be colored in accord with the logo of the manufacturer. Accordingly, breaches of the protective finish may make the appearance less aesthetic and therefore diminish the value of the trailer.
While common automotive paint is a typical material used for a protective finish, other finish materials are used. For example, polyurethane compositions are known for use as a protective finish. However, polyurethane compositions are susceptible to damage from UV-light exposure. This can be an issue with boat trailers as they are frequently parked in full exposure to sunlight. Moreover, polyurethane compositions can lose their flexible and protective properties at temperature extremes. Therefore, a protective finish made from a polyurethane composition will be more susceptible to failure at, for example, very low temperatures.
Polyurethane systems also typically utilize a catalyst to promote proper curing. Use of catalysts in curing processes can make application more difficult as the process is usually temperature and moisture sensitive. Additionally, the catalyst may become a deteriorating element in some polyurethane systems.
Therefore, a need exists for a trailer that is protected from damage and provides a lasting aesthetic appearance.